User talk:Yami Michael
Archive 1 Thought You know apart from some trouble I had with Swift Regeneration, which I fixed using the , the tooltip tag you added works fairly well and I think we can use it for Card References and maybe even Card Representations if you're up for trying it. Chimera-gui (talk) 19:45, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :Ah yes. It didn't like having to use the back-up of the "back.png" image. I guess I didn't add that fix I figured out over on this wiki. I did want it for the Card Reps/References....but I don't think its possible. There's no real way to edit the way we get the DPL results. I did think about it and want it, but unless Ive overlooked something, I dont believe its possible. I am quite happy with the tooltip code though.Yami Michael 19:50, February 13, 2014 (UTC) ::We can always ask community if it's possible since I think tags were suggested when I was looking for a solution for those. Chimera-gui (talk) 19:58, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Ifexist function Just so you know, I've found a way to make it so that links to Set Galleries appear so long as said Galleries themselves exist. Chimera-gui (talk) 17:16, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :As soon as I read this I was like, "huh, how? Is there an ifexist or something?". And well, I guess so. I might even need to try it out on the cardtable. It would kill thousands of red links. Although it does make creating the subpages a bit slower...Hmm. Yami Michael 17:24, April 2, 2014 (UTC) ::I found it looking at an Infobox on the Digimon wiki, it took a bit of tinkering but I managed to figure out how it works and applied it to a template on another wiki I administer at which point I decided to try it for the set/deck Infoboxes to make things easier. Chimera-gui (talk) 17:39, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :::That's excellent, if we can get it on to the card tables it would be perfect. Great method. Ray422 (talk) 21:23, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :::I've incorporated #ifexist into the Navigation template to cut down on the wanted pages for when you're ready to incorporate it into the card table itself. Chimera-gui (talk) 23:11, April 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::And I've already wrote and tested it on Cardtable2. So it works and will kill the links, and I even made it look normal by still having the words bold and appearing in the table (rather than an empty section). Just not sure how to have my cake and eat it too and be able to make the subpages as quick now. I guess I would be typing "/whatever" into the address bar from now on. Hmm. Yami Michael 04:32, April 3, 2014 (UTC) :::::Unfortunately, it also gives a false positive for red links which messes up What Links Here & Wanted Pages. Sorry I thought this was a good idea. Chimera-gui (talk) 03:09, April 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::::It removes the wanted pages, I didn't see it mess up anything with the navigation change. Which is good, but also has a negative side. For viewers of the wiki? Its great to see no red links. To editors of the card subpages? It makes things slower. So I'm not turning it on the cardtable yet, but I love that I have the option, at least. Yami Michael 04:22, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :::::::It doesn't remove pages from S:WP which is what I wanted it for. This is a known bug that never got resolved. Chimera-gui (talk) 04:49, April 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::That is a little frustrating, yeah. It would make the card pages nicer to have red links, and would let us edit from wanted pages, but I can understand wanting to lessen the wanted pages link. Although I expect it to be the former, is it because you want the wanted pages to be 0 (which is what I want, although not all cards can have ruling/trivia or even decent tips)? Or just want to view the wanted pages properly without all those subpages in the way? (as they aren't that hard to exclude by using /Tips, /Trivia, /Rulings. In fact, we should do the 200 gallery pages that are needed...). Yami Michael 13:18, April 4, 2014 (UTC) ::One benefit of having red links are it encourages users to create more pages.Ray422 (talk) 17:52, April 4, 2014 (UTC) First Appearance How would you feel if the creature/character-page templates listed each character's/creature's first appearance? ' Deepest regards, RapidsLurker15 ' :Seems a lot better in the plot section. Yami Michael 16:08, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Flavor2/Card References Good news, I was able to get the issue fixed thanks to Fandyllic. So now flavor 2 will appear on card reference lists as well. Here is that thread in case you have questions. Chimera-gui (talk) 17:20, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Gallery Do we really need to make gallery's for cards that are featured in only one set and or premium cards? I don't see the point in creating a gallery with only one card in there. Ray422 (talk) 17:49, April 26, 2014 (UTC) :Mainly just to have less red links, honestly. That's the main benefit. Other card game wikis do it too, and saves a small amount of time later on if there are later previews. I've kinda been lax with it, even though is an easy way to find the missing ones.Yami Michael 02:35, April 27, 2014 (UTC) ::I could help out, I do have copious time. Ray422 (talk) 19:25, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Multi-Civ Categories I've set it up so now the card table will add the dual civilization categories automatically. That said, do you still want these categories anymore? What are we going to do if/when tri-civs come? Chimera-gui (talk) 07:37, April 27, 2014 (UTC) :The categories are nice now. No idea when tri comes though. Cant have it just ignore the previous civ2 thing. Some of the reason why I didnt try any of it on the DM wiki. Yami Michael 13:00, April 28, 2014 (UTC) ::I've already set it up so that at three civs, it won't add the two civ categories. Currently at three civs, the template does nothing but you could modify it to add Category: } } } it you want. Chimera-gui (talk) 17:38, April 28, 2014 (UTC)